Itsy Bitsy Spider
by royuki
Summary: Just for the sake of it.


Itsy Bitsy Spider  
By M. Q.  
***  
Author's Note: There are times when one must suspend reality in order to allow imagination it's free reign. In cases like this, it's just best to chuck it out the window. Don't even bother looking for it. Don't. Really.  
  
The usual disclaimer: chokecoughdon'townhimmuttercursegrumble... Don't own Nimh either.  
  
Oh another warning, my beta had ran away last month. She managed to slip from her chains, dodged my security 'measures', escaped from my basement and through my electric fence. Until a new beta can be caught, my stories will remain as is, until revised and re-posted. Don't even bother complaining about my atrocious grammar.  
***  
I realized later that the garble of sounds the 'humans' made when they were indicating me as their discussion subject was their name for me. Personally, I prefer my real name of Leroy, but Alpha Arachnid Nine sounds just as good. I'll admit that the occasional lady spider that passes by our cages seem to be more attracted to that then Leroy. Maybe it's that bad spider attitude feel that they love?  
  
I digress. Let me continue.  
  
I am Alpha Arachnid Nine. Among those few who are my brethren, we are the supers spiders created in a science lab in the duration of human's study of spiders, our incredible abilities and our DNA. Inevitably, not surprisingly when it comes to humans playing God, they created the start of a new species vastly superior to their own. We just chose not to alert them of that fact yet. Goodness knows how few of us have been 'made', and not a single female among us... The tension... Oy...  
  
Alfred, otherwise known as Omega Arachnid One, who lived two cells to the right, and two up, was the first of us created, and living the longest, he saw how humans treated those the fear smarter then themselves. He often referred to what the tortures they would do to each other as... what was it? Gorrup? G- something- whatever. Though Alfred refuse to divulge more information of this horrible torture, the white hairs on his legs spoke of his terror of it and we asked no further. Superior in mentality, we have evolved enough to adapt to our inferior physicality. While the humans would continue to test us, we had orchestrated the experiments between us to assure that they would find no clue of our mental capabilities.  
  
My life went on fairly well. Food was not spectacular (humans insisted upon feeding us 'hamster pallets' was what Alfred called it, to that I have no comment) but the humans often passed us a few flies if we did well on their experiments. Until one day, an new unexpected pair of hands lifted me from my cage. It was soft and smooth, entirely different from the usual wrinkled hands one on which I had no problem finding a better grip, and these had a meaty oily smell of which I detested. The air whooshed around me as it quickly stood and locking up my cage before carrying me away to another part of the lab. I was placed on a cold white sterilized cell that I was familiar with as my own. Its walls were high and slick, impossible even with all my legs to gain a grip and the roof opened for the humans to examine me freely. The young hands reached in with a strange metal device that painfully plucked a hair from my back. I lifted my feelers in the air, and angrily shouted at the boy, but it brought the same results I expected. He ignored me. Humans, though larger, had a mediocre hearing range.  
  
"Here is a sample from Alpha Arachnid Nine, Dr. Conners."  
  
"Thanks John. Can you prepare the needle?" Needle?! This day isn't getting any better. That God awful fang humans often used to inject their poison in us was unanimously hated. I was pacing nervously now.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Conners, I'll get to it right away..." I heard a shuffling sound, and the clanking of metals.  
  
"John, are you ready with it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but I can't seem to find any.."  
  
"Have you checked the cabinets?"  
  
"There's none left."  
  
A sigh. "Let me check in the supply closet. Keep an eye on Nine would you John?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'll be back in the sec." The door squeaked as it opened and clicked as it closed. I breathe a sigh of relief. Requital for now. More shuffling sounds as the boy John drew near.  
  
I could practically hear the sneer in his voice. "So, one of the super spiders are you? What can a bunch of bugs do anyway?" I turned as I saw the metal clamp drew near, quickly shuffling away on all eight legs as best I could, but it slow clenched painfully tight around my body. I shudder against the freezing cold metal as I was lifted to meeting wide (rather vapid) brown eyes then dropped unceremoniously on a countertop. In the least I was rather indignant at my maltreatment. There were only fifteen others like me in the world! How dare this illiterate, ignorant, incompetent, insufferable cretin be allowed to handle me in such a manner.  
  
"I've seen flies look tougher then you." Flies! "and look at that girly color. Blue and red. Super Spiders, Alpha Arachnid Nine, what a load of crap." More clanking sounds of metal. And I had a sudden intense sense of danger. Where was the good doctor?!  
  
"Let's see what you can really do." Irritated, nervous, and agitated I reacted on instinct and leap as high as my eight legs could powered me. Leaping over the sharp metal prod that he had violently thrust at the space I had evacuated. Slow pathetic human I laughed. Shooting a quick burst of web I aimed high for his eyes. It was small but I expected his natural reaction to blink. In that precious second I had already landed on his arm and quickly disappeared into their folds.  
  
Leaping quickly, as he twisted and flail about ungracefully I leaped in quick succession a route down his shirt and pants to the floor, then quickly beneath the countertop. I heard a loud rendition of more human sounds I could not make sense of as I shuffled across the floor, seeking shelter underneath the tables and chairs, well out of sight of the lower life form. I heard the pounding vibrations underneath me and the creak of the door as it opened again. The sudden stillness and quiet tension in the room caused me to give an unheard chuckle.  
  
As I quickly raced away, I hear the angry rumble of the good doctor and nervous twittering of the idiot boy. But that hardly mattered to me any more. I was free.  
  
Freeeeeeee.  
  
Leroy, otherwise known as Alpha Arachnid Nine was free. Wild, loose and untamed in the corridors of the science experimental lab and this spider has a whole lot of agenda to attend to. First off, those spider ladies I remember seeing down this corridor...  
  
*** 


End file.
